Roots Run Deep But Love Runs Deeper
by Aruberry Cheesecake
Summary: Aurora Mille, a member of the Noah Clan, goes on a mission as a fake exorcist to stop the other exorcists from collecting anymore Innocence. However, she finds the line between good and evil shrinking when trying to find her true self. TYKIXOCXKANDA
1. Chapter 1: Aurora Mille

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man! Please rate and review, I like some feedback! & my writing style is more of a screenplay than an average prose writing.

CHAPTER 1: Aurora Mille

The Millennium Earl had called all the Noah Clan to dinner that day, he had a very important mission to give everyone.

At the dinner table were the Earl, Tyki, Road, Skinn, Jasdero, Devit, and Aurora Millie.

Tyki: This better not be another dinner where we just help Road with her homework…

Earl: No, this is a serious meeting this time. Everyone listen up!

The Earl was trying his best to get everyone's attention but everyone was too busy bickering about the food, however, soon Road stepped in control.

Road: EVERYONE! LISTEN UP OR I'LL MAKE SURE THIS DINNER IS THE LAST YOU'LL EVER EAT!

Road's threats left everyone on the dinner table speechless.

Earl: Now that I have everyone's attention. Ahem, I have a very special mission for each of you.

Devit: Mission? What kind of special mission?

Jasdero: Do we finally get to kill people?

Skinn: Finally! but first can we make these meals sweeter!

Road: (irritated) SHUSH!

Earl: I'm going to be giving you each a special exorcist to kill. Our goal is to find the Heart of Innocence and destroy it, and I have a hunch that one of these exorcists may be holding it. It's all your jobs to kill them and destroy their innocence to make sure none of them get in the way of our plans.

Earl randomly passed out cards of their given exorcist to each of the Noah members. The only person who didn't receive a card was Aurora.

Earl: You, Aurora, have a different mission. Because you have abilities none of the other clan members have, I'm ordering you to go in disguise as an exorcist and hinder the others from gathering anymore innocence. If they find more innocence, they may be able to gain new exorcists, which will be a pain... or worst they could stumble upon the Heart of Innocence and we wouldn't want that.

Aurora was a bit hesitant of becoming what could be referred to as a "double agent", but it wasn't like she had any power to refuse the Earl. Tyki had an uncomfortable look on his face.

Road: (whining) NO FAIR! Why does Ora get an interesting mission! I want to be a fake exorcist too!

Earl: Road if you were to go in disguise as an exorcist they could easily find out. From what I could research, the exorcists have some type of mechanism to analyze a person's innocence.

Tyki: (referring to Road) so if they found out that you didn't have any innocence that would really be troublesome…

Road sighed and glared towards Aurora in envy. She didn't understand why it seemed Aurora always had the special attention of the Earl. Road's been in the business for as long, or even longer, as Aurora has.

After the dinner, Aurora went to her chambers to start getting ready for her mission. She was in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her crimson hair. Tyki appeared behind her, grabbed the brush, and helped her brush her hair. Aurora was a bit taken back at this nice gesture.

Aurora: (surprisingly) thanks, Tyki.

Tyki remained silent and continued to stroke Aurora's hair. He added a violet butterfly clip to Aurora's hair after he was finished.

Tyki: (grabs a strand of Aurora's hair and puts it against his lips) A gift from me to you.

Aurora: (shocked) this is a.. surprise.

Aurora was starring at the two of them in the mirror. She understood that she wouldn't be able to see Tyki, or another else in the family, as frequently due to her mission. Unlike the other members in the Noah Clan, Aurora's skin color wasn't a shade of dark green. It was a porcelain color, just like a human's. She preferred this form because of her own reasons. It bugged the other Noah members that Aurora wasn't comfortable in her true skin but Aurora felt more true to herself in her human form than anything else. There was a knock on the door to tell Aurora it was time for her departure.

Aurora: I guess I'll see you later then, Tyki?

Tyki: (laughs) unless I get killed by an exorcist.

Aurora: I think we both know that's highly unlikely.

Tyki grabbed Aurora and brought her into a huge embrace. At first, Aurora found it surprisingly and a little bit strange but she soon learned to enjoy the warmth of Tyki's body against hers.

Tyki: Stay safe Ora, I'll be checking up on you once in awhile.

Aurora nodded as she felt Tyki kiss her forehead, now she felt like she never wanted to leave.

Another knock was heard at the door.

Aurora: I should be leaving now.

Tyki: Just stay, just for a while longer.

Aurora: The Earl wouldn't like that.

Tyki's eyes widen. He almost forgot that his wants were only secondary to the Earl's. Tyki nodded and gave Aurora a "I'll see you later" smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Order

Disclaimer: I do not own -MAN! Please review! I like feedback! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Black Order

The whole Black Order was in bewilderment while watching on the video screen a girl with red hair and violet eyes in front of the order. She was trying to gain entrance inside the order.

Aurora: (impatiently outside) Anyone home!

Reever: (skeptical) Should we let her in? Could she be an exorcist?  
>Kamui: I don't know… I haven't gotten any notice that we'd be receiving any new exorcists anytime soon…<p>

Lenalee: or you could've forgot brother.. like how you forgot about Allen-kun.

Aurora: Is someone gonna let me in or not? I know you see me! (pointing at the security camera)

Lavi: She's pretty cute, I think we should let her in!

LenaLee: We can't just let her in cause she's cute! She could be an Akuma!  
>Lavi: (grins) or are you just worried about having another girl in the Black Order?<p>

LeenaLee smacked Lavi in the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Lavi whined about how unfair it was of LeenaLee to hit him like that.

Kamui: GateKeeper! Do an examination on her!

All of a sudden the gate started to move, the GateKeeper opened its mouth to do a full examination of Aurora.

Aurora: W-Wh-What is it?

Kamui: (voice heard through the speakers) Please stay still! We're doing an examination to make sure you're not anything harmful.

The GateKeeper beamed a bright light to examine Aurora, but it saw something odd on Aurora's forehead. It was a small a symbol that looked like a pointed cross. The GateKeeper started its sirens.

GateKeeper: IT'S A STIGMATA! SIGN OF THE NOAH CLAN! SHE IS AN ENEMY!

Aurora became nervous confused, how did they figure her out so easily? She had to think of something quick.

Aurora: What? NO! It's a.. It's a tattoo!

It was too late to persuade the gatekeeper. A figure soon jumped down from the top of the order. Aurora sighed, this was more tedious for her than expected.

Kanda: (pulls out his mugen threateningly) State your name and what your purpose is here. (points it to Aurora's throat)

Aurora: (thoughts: _Lucky that I'm undercover or if that sword got a centimeter closer I would break him in two.) _My name's Aurora Mille and I was recommended to the Black Order by someone saying that you guys could help me.

Kanda: (lowers his mugen) Help you?

Aurora: With my Innocence.

Kamui: (voice through the speakers) Innocence? Where is it?

Aurora sighed and lifted her bangs to reveal her tattoo, or what really is a stigmata, and pointed to her forehead.

Aurora: The innocence within my mind.

LenaLee: (voice heard over the speaker) What? That makes no sense… how could there be innocence in her mind?

Aurora: I'll demonstrate.

Aurora met direct eye contact with Kanda and grinned. Her violet eyes started to glow and suddenly Kanda knelt to the floor.

Kanda: W-Why can't I see anything? Eveything's.. black!

The whole Black Order was amazed yet apprehensive. No one could ever freak out Kanda like that before.

Aurora: My Innocence allows me to control the mind of Akuma and other Innocence users.

Kanda started growling due to his temporarily blindness. He felt like Aurora's powers were an unfair advantage; they had nothing to do with offense.

Aurora: I heard that!

Aurora lifts her palms to raise Kanda in the air using what seemed like telekinesis. Kanda, blind and vulnerable, starts to squirm like a fly caught in a spider's web.

Aurora: Can you tell me this isn't considered offense now? (throws Kanda 15 feet in the air)

Kanda goes flying across the air, almost falling off the cliff of the black order, but is able to regain his stance using his mugen as a walking stick.

Kanda: You.. you can read my mind?

Everyone in the Order gasped at the mental capability Aurora's innocence gave her.

Kamui: how… interesting, she'd be a good addition to the Order. GateKeeper! Let her in!

The GateKeeper nodded and slowly lifted its gate for Aurora. She smiled with confidence. She had fooled them.

As she walked in a guy with red hair ran up to her with excitement to introduce himself.

Lavi: (grabs Aurora's hands) WELCOME! My name is Lavi and I have a feeling we're gonna be the best of friends! (thoughts: _STRIKE!_)

Lenalee soon appeared and grabbed Lavi by the ear to drag him away from embarrassing himself any further.

Lenalee: (sighs) Hello! My name is Lenalee Lee! Please excuse my friend here, he's a bit.. deprived. I'll bring you up to the main room, everyone's excited to meet you!

Aurora put on a fake smile, she found everything so different in the Order. Everything was less dark and ominous.

As Aurora entered the large room, which almost seemed like a library, she saw that besides Lenalee, she was the only other girl here. They all started bombarding Aurora with questions.

Reever: Where are you from?

Johnny: How did you scare the Kanda like that?

Kamui: When did you find out you had Innocence?

Lavi: Do you have a boyfriend?

Allen: Hi! My name is Allen!

It gave Aurora a headache to listen to all the questions.

Aurora: (irritated but trying to conceal it) You guys have so many questions that why don't I just introduce myself first. My name is Aurora Mille and I come from.. uh.. Canada (first place that came in mind). I didn't know I had Innocence until recently uh… (making up a bunch of bullshit) I was in the middle of an Akuma invasion. This strange feeling overcame my body and before I knew it, I was destroying Akuma as if I were some sort of… zombie slayer. (thoughts: _I really don't know what I'm saying but hopefully they believe this bullshit)_

Kamui, Allen, Lavi: (glittering eyes) HOW COOL!

Lenalee: (irritated at how the boys are reacting) So, Aurora Mille? What else can you do with your Innocence? Can you really read minds? I never knew Innocence can get you that kind of power..

Kanda soon walks in with a peeved look on his face as he spots Aurora in the room. Aurora returns the glare.

Aurora: I can't necessarily read minds like a mindreader, but I can read emotions. (refers to Kanda) & when I felt that pretty boy underestimate my abilities as an 'exorcist' I had to give him a piece of my mind.

Kanda: _Who is she calling pretty boy…..?_

Aurora: I can also do this.

The whole room was paralyzed with shock at the sight of Aurora kissing Lenalee on the lips.

Kamui: WHATTTTT? (spazzing out, on the verge of fainting)

Lavi: (wide-eyed) I find this kind of… appealing… (the rest of the Order nods in agreement)

Allen: Le-Leenalee?

Lenalee's body was frozen but she felt her thoughts being examined by an outsider. She felt uncomfortable with a stranger invading the privacy of her thoughts. Aurora left Lenalee's lips with a smirk.

Aurora: You have a very interesting history… Lenalee Lee. You were forced into this Order at such a young age, how horrible.. (thoughts: _this Order seems nothing better than the Noah clan itself)_

Kamui: …Sh-She read my Le-Lenalee's memories…?

Aurora: My other ability, I'm able to read the memories of someone with lip contact. I'm not sure if these powers are the Innocence's doing since it has nothing to do with the destruction of Akuma but it comes in handy sometimes.

Kamui was too in shock to soak it all in. He was depressed of how Lenalee's first kiss was stolen right infront of his face. Lenalee was still in shock as well.

Lavi: DO ME NEXT!

Allen: …Lavi! -_-'

Kanda: (interrupts) So how DO you destroy Akuma?

Aurora: (thoughts: _still doubting me, hmm?) _With my mind of course.

Kamui: (knocks out of his trance) Well Aurora, as formalities I need to take you to Hevlaska for an analysis of your Innocence. Please follow me.

Kamui was trying to keep his composure but he really wanted to just break down and cry for Lenalee's sake. Lenalee's face became red as Lavi asked her if she liked her first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review cause I would like some feedback and thank you to Applejax for being my first reviewer!

Chapter 3: Innocence

Aurora, Kamui, Allen, and Lenalee were at the lowest level of the Order for Hevlaska to analyze Aurora's Innocence. As the large body of light appeared, Aurora's face dropped. The thing was neither human nor demon, Aurora became tense.

Aurora: What is this thing?

Before she received an answer, Aurora gasped as Hevlaska's tentacles took her into the air.

Hevlaska: Hold still, this will only take a while.

Hevlaska's forehead met Aurora's a brighter light formed between them.

Hevlaska: …That's strange. I sense Innocence but I cannot analyze its sync ration. There's also something strange I sense… almost something dark… This is a very strange phenomenon.

Kamui: What do you suggest we do Hevlaska? Is she a full-fledged exorcist?

Hevlaska: I really cannot tell but if our god has gifted this young lady with this unique power of Innocence, then she must be something exceptional.

Kamui was in deep thought, this was the first time an exorcist has come to the Order without the need of transforming their innocence into a weapon.

Allen: Aurora's Innocence, isn't it like mine? A parasitic type?

Kamui: It could be, but parasitic-type innocence takes that specific body function and transforms it completely into innocence. If that was true, then Aurora's cerebral would completely be made out of Innocence which I doubt since she still a full functioning brain… What an anomaly.

Lenalee: Wait, Aurora said she had the power to control what we see. What if she's controlling our mind right now to make us believe that she does have Innocence when she really might not…

Lenalee was the most skeptical of Aurora. After having her memories unwilling probed by Aurora she refused to trust her fully.

Aurora: (sighs) I'm sorry but I do feel a little offended by your accusations. You're an exorcist, are you not? Can't you sense the Innocence within me, and when I read your memories couldn't you feel it?

Allen: Aurora's right… It's undeniable that we do sense a strong power of Innocence within her. Lenalee, you shouldn't be so distrustful, she's a warrior chosen by god just like us!

Lenalee didn't say anything, she didn't want to be the bad guy for assuming things.

Aurora: Lenalee, if this is anyway related to the incident we had earlier… I guess I'm sorry. Maybe I was a bit out of line.

Lenalee: Oh no! Don't worry about it Aurora, it was just stranger was all. (_thoughts: When Aurora was breezing through my memories, I relived each moment she saw. She even saw the memories I didn't know I still had, the memories I've been trying to suppress. It was so depressing to relive my horrible childhood again.)_

Aurora sensed the anxiety in Lenalee's mind and felt a bit guilty. She did admit that she probably saw more than she was allowed to.

Everyone headed back to ground level and Allen took Aurora to show her to her new room.

Allen: Lenalee's normally never that tense… heh, maybe what Lavi said was true, maybe she does feel a bit threatened by a new girl joining the Order.

Aurora smiled at Allen's attempt of small talk.

Aurora: Uhm, Allen, is it? I couldn't help but to notice your scar, it's a curse, isn't it?

Allen touched his forehead, he had almost forgot how visible it.

Allen: Yep, it's a curse my foster gave me for turning him into an akuma. Although, I don't see it as a curse sometimes, I think it's more of a blessing. With my left eye I can see the souls of akuma and it's useful in the battle field.

Aurora: oh really? (_thoughts: crap, I really have to make note of that. If it comes to the situation when I do really have to fight an akuma I can't force it to self-destruct cause Allen's eye will see it for sure. So how should I deal with this? I can always just control what Allen sees during battles but that will take so much concentration on my part…)_

Allen: So, here's your room! It's a bit small but it's real cozy.

Aurora saw the shabby single bed and sighed. She missed her room back at the Ark, it was much more glamorous and comfortable.

Aurora: (smirks) Allen would you like to join me (refers to the bed)?

Allen: (face becomes red as a tomato) w-what? I-I-I don't know w-w-hat you're t-t-trying to s-s-ay

Aurora: (laughs) I'm kidding of course! Just a bit of fun and I'm pretty sure you knew what I meant.

Allen: (becomes more serious) Miss Aurora, I would like to warn you beforehand that if you ever try to read my memories without any previous notice I won't be afraid to push you away.

Aurora: Oh, has that been on your mind as well? I'm sorry, seems like I scared the whole order with my incident with Lenalee..

Aurora walked closer to Allen, diminishing the amount of space between them. Allen felt a bit uncomfortable, his breathing was getting heavy.

Aurora: So what if I gave you prior notice?

Aurora's palm touched Allen's right cheek and as Aurora was about to brush her lips against his there was a sharp noise outside of her door.

It was Kanda's mugen scraping against the floor.

Kanda: Bean Sprout, stop fooling around and get back to helping the science department clean up.

Allen: (snaps out of his trance) K-Kanda? Oh, that's right! (Awkwardly & embarrassed) I hope your bed suits to your liking! I'll see you around! (runs off)

Kanda: what an idiot…

Aurora: You did that on purpose.

Kanda: I wasn't gonna let some stranger read Allen's memories without his permission.

Aurora: How do you know he didn't give me permission?

Kanda: Because.. (hesitates) he doesn't even like to share his memories with any of us, not that I care, so why would he be willing to share it with you.

Aurora shrugged and just let it go. She didn't really care either way.

Kanda: But I came here to tell you that you and I have a mission tomorrow. And I want you to get this straight, I don't see you as a partner so don't expect me to come saving your ass when you get stuck.

Aurora: (teasingly) How cold Kanda, you think you can get my attention by being mean to me? What are we? Elementary kids? (laughs) But I understand completely.

Kanda was irritated of Aurora's playful attitude. But before he could leave Aurora said something that really pushed his buttons.

Aurora: I'll see ya tomorrow pretty boy!


	4. Chapter 4: Drunken Advances

Chapter 4: Drunken Advances

It was early morning, around 6AM, and Aurora waited at the roof of the Black Order. It was as high as a skyscraper and she wondered why no one came up here, the sight of the sun rising was beautiful. She took a bottle of champagne from the kitchen and started sipping it straight from the bottle.

Tyki: (appears from nowhere) fancy meeting you here

Aurora: (spits half of her drink out) you scared me! And your 30 minutes late.

Tyki: Sorry about that, the Earl had me finish some errands for him.

Aurora: I guess.. but now we missed the sunrise!

Tyki: It'll rise again tomorrow, Ora.

Tyki was so sure of this but Aurora never thought this way. She never assumed tomorrow would come and treated each day as a gift.

Aurora noticed Tyki starring around her head and she smiled.

Aurora: I took your butterfly barrette off, I was scared it might fall off. I kept it safe in my box back in my room here.

Tyki: I didn't give it to you for it to be put away.

Aurora could sense Tyki was a bit hurt but she taught his excuse was petty. Aurora sighed and poured a glass of champagne and offered it to Tyki.

Tyki: (takes a sip of champagne) you gotta stop drinking, it's bad for you.

Aurora: Like it matters, my body's invincible. I mean, look at Skin, I'm surprised he hasn't died yet from lack of a proper diet.

Aurora was a heavy drinker. She had to have at the least 2 bottles of champagne or whisky a day to feel her senses fully awaken. It also helped her concentration.

Tyki: It's odd not seeing you at dinners… I think even Road misses you.

Aurora: It's only been a couple of days.

Tyki got a bit agitated by Aurora's instant coldness.

Tyki: are you mad at me Ora?

Aurora: (pauses) No. I'm not, I'm sorry. It's just kinda irritating living here.

Tyki: (grabs Aurora into an embrace) must be irritating being in a building filled with exorcists, I mean, I get irritated with just seeing one.

However, Aurora's irritation wasn't because of the exorcists themselves. She just felt uncomfortable here because she, herself, was an exorcist by definition. She was an accommodator of Innocence yet at the same time she was a Noah member. She had to live two polar opposite lives and it began to really bother Aurora.

Aurora: (pushes Tyki away) I gotta go. I have my first mission in an hour.

Tyki grabbed Aurora's wrist and pulled her back to his embrace. He held Aurora's chin to close in for a kiss but Aurora forcefully pushed Tyki off her with the help of her telekinesis.

Aurora: Not in the mood.

With her last cold words she left Tyki alone on the rooftop. He was shocked and a bit offended by Aurora's cold annoyance.

Aurora walked down surprised to see Kanda all ready to go, she looked at the clock and they still had a good hour left.

Aurora: Hold up, I wanna eat.

Kanda: (sighs) the faster we leave, the faster we can finish this mission.

Aurora: (irritated) damn, hold on. I'll just drink something then.

Aurora went to the kitchen and asked Jerry for a bottle of whisky. He seemed a bit skeptical but gave in to her whims anyway. Kanda's eyes widened as he saw Aurora chugging down a bottle of fine whisky. He grabbed it away from her in an instant. Aurora was shocked, this was the first time anybody had ever refused her alcohol before.

Kanda: Do you want to get alcohol poisoning before our mission? If you really wanted breakfast than fine I'll wait but don't just chug this down!

The whole cafeteria became quiet as they saw Kanda and Aurora in a heated argument.

Aurora: What happened to "don't expect me to come saving your ass". (grabs the bottle of whiskey from Kanda) and just to let you know I hold my alcohol pretty well!

Kamui: (walks in from nowhere with a goofy look on his face) Kanda, let the girl have her alcohol! According to my theory, since alcohol is a depressant it'll allow Aurora to hone in her abilities much better. So Aurora, you can have all the alcohol you want!

Lenalee and everybody else in the science department came chasing Kamui down the hall. They were all trying to get Kamui to stop dillydallying and get back to work.

Aurora: (with a smirk on her face) want a sip?

Kanda: No thanks, I don't drink.

Aurora: (tauntingly) What? A guy like you can't handle even a shot of whisky? I would expect an exorcist like yourself-

But before Aurora could finish her sentence Kanda grabbed the shot of whiskey and chugged it down his throat forcefully. He grinned for he could never deny a challenge. However, the taste of alcohol made him want to gag.

Aurora and Kanda were on the train ride to Spain, the destination of their mission, but Kanda wasn't feeling too well. He had trouble keeping his balance.

Aurora: (laughs) Kanda? Are you drunk from that one little shot?

Kanda didn't answer but he knew he was, his face was redder than a tomato and the train ride wasn't making his situation any better. Aurora sighed, she knew what could help.

Aurora: (lays palms on Kanda's forehead) Do you trust me?

Kanda didn't know how to answer but he gave a small nod. A small flash of light came from the tip of Aurora's fingers and Kanda fell to deep sleep. From the window panel, his head slowly made his way to Aurora's shoulders. She didn't mind since Kanda wouldn't remember once he woke up anyways.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing

Ch. 5: So I just heard that we can't write in script format so I might change it up the next chapter :/ hope you guys enjoy.

Kanda felt a nudge on his shoulders, as his eyes began to open slowly he saw that the train had already arrived in Spain. Kanda had been knocked out for a good four hours.

Kanda: (drowsy) What happened to me? What did you do to me?

Aurora: I saved you from your drunkenness and your hangover. C'mon, the faster we start the faster we can get this over with, right?

Kanda rolled his eyes, he was surprised how well he had slept. His body felt completely recharged.

Kanda: What did you do to me back at the train?  
>Aurora: You're still worried about that? Trust me, I just gave you some well-needed rest.<p>

Kanda: It's hard to trust a girl who has a lot of powers she likes to keep secret.

Aurora: I like to be a little mysterious y'know? Don't guys like you like that?

Kanda kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He crossed him arms in a peeved off manner.

Aurora: I can control what you see.

Kanda: huh?  
>Aurora: You asked what else I could do. I can control what people see.<p>

Kanda: Is that how you were able to blind me back when you first came to the order?

Aurora nodded quietly, as if a little girl getting a scolding.

Aurora: Watch this.

Aurora covered Kanda's eyes with her palm and changed Kanda's vision so that he would see Allen's face instead of her own. As she lifted her hands, Kanda face was indifferent. A different expression than Aurora expected.

Kanda: It's not funny. I hate that bean sprout kid.

Aurora: You're no fun. (transforms back into real face)

Kanda: wait, so how do I know this face is real?  
>Aurora: You don't. Who knows, I could be a guy for all we know.<p>

Kanda had an awkward look on his face.

Aurora: I just create illusions in the mind, I don't physically change anything. Thus, if I were to tap into your mind to change your mental image of me it'd be extremely hard to keep it up for so long. And plus, I don't think I could've fooled everyone back at the Order, that's just too much work.

Aurora felt a strange comfort around Kanda. Although he seemed a bit cold and arrogant there was a nice human quality about him. He had real human emotions and human flaws. Aurora really wanted to know what made Kanda tick but she knew she could get no where near his lips to figure it out.

**BAM!**

Kanda pushed Aurora out of the way as a bunch of level 1 akuma's came shooting from the sky. Kanda pulled out his sword but before he could slice the akuma they had already exploded. Kanda looked back to see Aurora waving.

Aurora: (yelling from afar) That's how I destroy Akuma if you were wondering!

Aurora tried not to destroy too much of the level 1's since the Earl has went through a bit to create them, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

As a Noah, Aurora had complete control of the Akuma so she had the choice to let them self-destruct on whim but Aurora knew that the entrapped souls would result into nothing if they self-destructed. Instead, Aurora made use of her Innocence and found a way to destroy akuma in a more benevolent manner. Admittedly, Aurora blamed her more humane side for this emotion of guilt and empathy.

Before she could gloat to Kanda she heard him yell two surprising words. _**WATCH OUT!**_

Level 2 Akuma appeared out of no where and started shooting at Aurora. She bit her lip to withstand the pain, before she knew it pentacles appeared on her skin.

Aurora used her telepathy to give the akumas a piece of her mind.

Aurora: (thoughts: _YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! It's ME. Aurora Mille!)_

Akuma 1: Wh-What? Miss Aurora Mille? Oh dear sorry we did not recognize you!

Akuma 2: OH NO! What do we do! The Earl will kill us if he found out that we accidentally shot a Noah!

Aurora: (thoughts: _annoying pieces of shit!)_

Aurora, in rage, had ordered the akumas to self-destruct. Their pleas and apologies could be heard even after they became ashes. Yet Aurora felt no remorse, this was her Noah side.

Aurora saw Kanda running towards her and she grinned.

Aurora: (smirking) Is that a worried look on your face?

Before Kanda could ask if Aurora was all right the pentacles started fading away from her body. As a Noah, Aurora was immune to the virus.

Kanda: You're an idiot for letting them shoot you like that.

Aurora: You pushed me to the ground! I could've dodged it just fine!

Aurora looked down to see a few bloody scratches on her knees, the ugliest part of her body.

Kanda: (bends down) here.

Kanda wrapped a few bandages around Aurora's knee and she was surprised at such kindness from a guy like Kanda.

Aurora: What happened to the whole "I don't see you as a partner, so don't expect me to be saving your ass"?

Kanda: Shut up and just receive it gratefully. These bandages have a special ointment that'll help you heal faster.

Aurora had a warm smile as she saw Kanda's effort to help her knee, but her mind strayed off to thinking about Tyki. Aurora was sure that Tyki would have done the same thing if put in the same situation but that's only because Tyki, as a subservient Noah member, would feel obliged.

Kanda was not obligated in anyway, he had no reason to help her. Aurora smiled at this genuine kindness.

That day Kanda and Aurora searched around to find no trace of Innocence. Kanda was irritated to know that he had just wasted his time coming down to Spain. He went to go call Kamui to complain about the Finder's not getting their information correct and Aurora returned to her own room back at the hotel where Aurora and Kanda were gonna stay for the night.

Aurora was prepping herself for bed and heard a knock on the window shield. She opened the window and was surprised to see Tyki crawl inside.

Tyki: Heard from the Earl some level 2's couldn't even recognize you as a Noah member, you alright?

Aurora: Yeah, it was nothing big, did you come here just to check up on me?

Tyki was surprised to see the bandages on Aurora's knees.

Tyki: Who wrapped those for you? That exorcist downstairs?

Aurora: Yeah, why does it matter?

Tyki: (irritated) it smells like him.

Aurora: stop ignoring the question, why are you here?

Tyki: (grins) why, I can't come and visit my girlfriend cause I miss her?

Aurora: (a bit taken back and flustered) shut up Tyki, you're only sweet when you want something. (smiles) That's why the Earl loves you, you manipulative asshole (jokingly laughs).

Tyki: mhmm… you're in a better mood than this morning.

Aurora remained silent, she hadn't realized that she did feel a lot better. She wondered if it was because of her company, Kanda.

Tyki: Well, I just came to check up on you. The Earl's been whining about how he wants you home as soon as possible, which confuses me since he's the one that sent you on this mission. But he does have one concern…

Tyki sits by the window and looks down to see Kanda outside enjoying the fresh air of Spain.

Tyki: He thinks you're having too much fun.

Aurora: what do you mean?

Tyki: You know you can kill him, if you wanted too. Just tell the Order you lost him to an Akuma.

Aurora looked at Tyki trying to read his emotionless face.

Aurora: …I know I can kill him. It's just more fun to play first.

Aurora bit her lip for a bit, she sounded like Road for a bit and she didn't like it. Although Road was a part of Noah just like she was, she wasn't very fond of her. Someone about her made Aurora feel tense and wary.

Tyki saw Kanda head back inside and he decided to leave as well.

Tyki: I'll see you when I see you, Ora.

Before Tyki left, he gave Aurora a small kiss on the check. She smiled but yet it didn't feel so right for her.


End file.
